


[Cover Art] The Long Road Begins At Home by owlet

by Bookbee



Series: [Cover Art] Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail series by owlet [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:29:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29034690
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bookbee/pseuds/Bookbee
Summary: Cover art for the fic "The Long Road Begins At Home" by owlet!
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Series: [Cover Art] Infinite Coffee and Protection Detail series by owlet [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2162916
Comments: 4
Kudos: 18





	[Cover Art] The Long Road Begins At Home by owlet

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Long Road Begins at Home](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5339822) by [owlet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/owlet/pseuds/owlet). 



([Picture credit](https://thenurturednest.co.uk/wp-content/uploads/2017/02/AdobeStock_116619399))


End file.
